


Betty Crocker Packets

by Lambycupcake2



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Baking fails, Eli should never be allowed to bake again, Hannah is so very tired, Humour, Lee’s not even there, Mortal AU, Persephone is Hannah’s older sister who owns a flower shop, Roomates, and even he knows that his bf is doing stupid shit, persephone and hades are mortal in this AU, they are all mortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambycupcake2/pseuds/Lambycupcake2
Summary: A cake may not be the best thing to make, especially when you can’t bake for shit.Or the time when Hannah’s roommate can’t bake to save his life and her friends and family are not helping in the slightest.
Relationships: Eli Summers(oc)/Lee Harper(oc), Hannah Gardener(oc) & Eli Summers(oc), Hannah Gardener(oc)& Lee Harper(oc)& Eli Summers(oc), Persephone/Hades, Tobias Ripley(oc)/Taylor Ripley(oc)
Kudos: 1





	Betty Crocker Packets

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece of creative writing I did in school, hope you enjoy!!! 🍰 Disclaimer: all my oc’s belong to me, rest belongs to Rick Riordan.

“It’s not what it looks like!”

Hannah raised an eyebrow, “It looks like you had a fight with a Betty Crocker packet and lost.”

“...okay, maybe it’s exactly what it looks like.”

Hannah rolled her eyes as she dropped her bags on the floor. She’d just got back from getting groceries and had only been gone for an hour. She’d honestly been expecting Eli to be exactly where she’d left him, on the coach playing Mario Kart, not in the kitchen trying to make... whatever it is he’s trying to make.

She had ventured into the kitchen into the kitchen only to find it looking like a total war-zone. Cake batter was everywhere, there were cracked egg shells on the countertops (how many does he need), flour was covering the floor and making it look like an inside snow day (do they really own that much flour?) and- was that a cake stuck to the ceiling??!! Hannah wasn’t even gonna ask about that.

“What were you even trying to make?” She asked Eli as he helped her manoeuvre the worst of it. Eli scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I may or may not have tried to bake a cake.”

“Well I can see that, but what for?”

He flushed red at that and it suddenly clicked.

“You tried to make Lee a welcome back cake didn’t you?” Eli was starting resemble that of a tomato.

“Maybe.” He grumbled.

Hannah chuckled at that. Two weeks ago Eli’s boyfriend, Lee, went to a family reunion in California and he’d complained about it ever since he got there(Something about calling him blonde?). Eli had been okay with it for the most part, and then he abruptly wasn’t and started moping to Hannah about missing his gremlin boyfriend and crying in her cool ranch Doritos.

Lee was coming back tomorrow, so it would make sense that Eli would try do something to welcome him back. Though it made less sense that he would try something like this when knows he can’t bake for shit. Flashbacks to the great macaroon incident still haunt her dreams.

Hannah grabbed a cloth from one of the kitchen drawers and handed it to him, cause apparently he hadn’t been spared from the batter’splosion. “Thanks Hannah.”

“You’re welcome, now can you please explain how you managed to screw up this badly.”

Eli looked sheepishly at the mess he’d made. “I made the Betty Crocker packets that I bought last week when we were trying to find a gift for Persie’s birthday at Wallmart with Hades.” Oh yeah... but that still didn’t explain the mess.

“Don’t those packets have instructions on them?”

“THERE WERE INSTRUCTIONS??!!!!”

They stared at each other silently.

“Eli.”

“Yes Hannah?”

“You’re an imbecile.”

“I know Hannah.”


End file.
